minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With OOTCB! Pt. 24
Shipless on the Ask or Dare Show Pt. 3: A Most Concerning Pair of Predicaments OOTCB: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is the Order of the Command Block, and this is Ask or Dare, Episode 24! And here are Shipper's OC co-hosts, Nikki & Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooo Wikia! '''OOTCB: '''Since I'm too lazy to think of an intro, I'll just cut straight to speed daring! Then questions, then it's the END for you, Jenny! '''Jenny: '''Oh boy. Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #57 '''Nikki: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Dometra fanart contest! '''Gabriel: '*holds up watercolor of Dom and Shipper bridge-falling* 'Lukas: '*holds up crayon drawing of Dom and Shipper sitting alone on park bench at night* 'Ivor: '*holds up digital art paint of Dom carrying Shipper* 'Jesse: '*holds up copy-pasted Jetra fanart w/ Dom and Shipper profile pics* 'Nikki: '''Lol, Shipper's going to kill you for this, Lever. Dare #58 '''Nick: '''Jesse! Check out this moringa chocoball candy! '''Jesse: '''Candy? Sure, I'll give it a bite! :D '''Nick: '*hands candy bag over* 'Jesse: '''Is this...a toucan? Weird. *dumps out single chocoball* AGGGGGGGGH! THIS CANDY IS A CIRCLE! *burns it w/ enchanted flint & steel* '''Nick: '''Yeeeeeeeeeeeah, probably should have mentioned that, Kirbyfan. MC:SM characters don't like round things. '''Kirby: '''Duely noted. Dare #59 '''OOTCB: '''Jesse! Play Ninjabread Man! '''Jesse: '*on Wii* Left! Nonono, hit the bee! THE BEE! *gets killed by cupcake* Damnit! '''OOTCB: '''They die so fast. '''Kirby: IKR. Dare #60 'Nikki: '''Order 2.0! Explore the Twilight Forest and defeat the bosses on YouTube! '''Jenny, Olivia, & Axel: '*recording* 'Jesse, Petra, & Lukas: '*standing in front of angry Hydra* 'Petra: '''We're gonna die. '''Lukas: '''You are so right. '''Jesse: '''But who cares?! '''Jesse, Petra, & Lukas: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *blindly charge* '''Hydra: '*reads script, then roars loudly* 'Jesse, Petra, & Lukas: '''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *blindly run away* '''Nikki: '''Costly, I think you underestimated those guys...But I DID give the Hydra the script, so... Dare #61 '''Nick: '''Jenny! Have an eating contest w/ the Witherstorm! '''Jenny: '''Bring it! Neither Shipper nor OOTCB has fed us for the past few MONTHS here, except for food dares! And I have NOT been given a food dare! '''Witherstorm: '*starts sucking up everything except studio (because reasons)* 'Jenny: '*wolfing down whatever comes in her path* ~Time Skip~ 'Witherstorm: '*lying on ground w/ bellyache* 'Jenny: '*ready to barf, but still standing* 'Nick: '''And the winner is Jenny! '''Jenny: '*burps out creeper head* 'Nick: '''O.o... '''Pece: '*on video-chat* Still can't find Shipper, but DANG! That is ONE effective way to kill a creeper! Dare #62 'OOTCB: '''Order 2.0, Classic Order, and Harper! Have a rollerblading race! '''Order 2.0, Classic Order, & Harper: '*at starting line* 'Nikki: '*has giant green flag* Readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...GO! *waves flag* 'Order 2.0, Classic Order, & Harper: '*all push of starting line, and fall on their faces in perfect unison* 'OOTCB: '''You knew that would happen, didn't you Sofia? Well, way to commence, soldier! Dare #63 '''Nikki: '''Jesse! Jenny! Have a bacon-cooking contest! '''Jesse: '''O...kay? '''Nick: '''WHAT?! '''OOTCB: '''No way! That can't be! I thought they loved him! '''Jenny: '''Him? Him who? *looks at bacon packet which reads: "Uncured Pork Bacon: Now with Extra Pork!"* ... '''Jesse: '''YOU TRIED TO MAKE US COOK OUR PET PIG'S BRETHEREN?! '''Jake: '*on video-chat* No sign of Shipper and--*sees Jesse and Jenny* Whoa! What happened to THEM? 'Nikki: '''Your dare, that's what! End of Speed Daring '''OOTCB: '''Yay! Speed daring is fun! '''Kirby: '''But we need to ask questions now! We got two this time! '''OOTCB: '''Cool beans! Now, Slayer, if I'm correct, you had one for everyone? '''Slayer: '*on video-chat* Yeah! What would you do if you got off the show? Question #17 'All (except Hosts & Guest Stars): '''SUE THE SHOW AND RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET! ON THE SAME HORSE! '''Nick: '''In your dreams! Next one, this was boring. Soren, Lever had a question: Why are your books everywhere? Question #18 '''Soren: '''Because I am a hunky beast! No one could ever THINK of resisting me or my educational books! *meme glasses* TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! *air horn* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''All (except Soren): '-_-... 'Soren: '''Overkill? '''OOTCB: '''Overkill is an understatement. You just pulled a Trump! (No offense to those who are voting for him. Once again, this is merely for humor) '''Soren: ';-; End of Questions 'OOTCB: '''Oh boy! It's Jenny torture time! '''Jenny: '''What did I ever do to you?! '''OOTCB: '''Personally? Nothing. But you insulted me in one of the past episodes, and I'm NOT letting that slip! '''Jenny: '''O.O' '''Lukas: '''NO! If you want to hurt Jenny, you'll have to get through ME! *steps in front of Jenny* '''Nick: '''It appears we have a dilemma here, Nikki. '''Nikki: '''That's right homie! What will OOTCB do? Destory her ship and torture Jenny anyway? Or leave her be and break her vow fro revenge! Oh, the drama! '''Costly: '*busts through studio wall on llama* Even more drama, coming in hot! 'Alex: '''Hey! Who let you in?! *flips through clipboard* We never invited you on the show! You never guest-requested! '''Costly: '''I let myself in. I have a challenge for you, OOTCB. '''OOTCB: '''Can I deny it later? Kinda busy with a life-altering choice here! '''Costly: '''Screw that! I challenge you to a 1v1 duel! Me with my powers, and you with yours! Winner runs the show as sub-host, and loser becomes...a darable! '''All: '*gasp* '''Costly: '''What say you, Order? '''OOTCB: '''I say--that's our show, folks! '''Costly: '''Wha-What?! '''OOTCB: '''Thanks for watching/reading/whatever on our show! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Costly: '''Hey! Wait! You can't end the episode! You haven't answered my challenge! '''OOTCB: '''It's called a cliffhanger, Costly. Learn it! '''Nick: '''Hang on, I gotta agree with Llama Boy Wonder over here! Will this be in the next episode? Will you answer his challenge then? And what about torturing Jenny or saving Lukesse?! '''OOTCB: '''Nikki! Outro, please! '''Nick: '''Now hold on a sec-- '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts